Dumb Struck
by RogueCaptain
Summary: After the last election, there's been a question going around lately in America. "What the f*ck just happened?" From Republicans, to Democrats, it showed just how divided the country is. This division...has spelt over to America's kids. With the kids at each other's throats, it's feasible to wonder how the next four years are gonna play out.


Name: Texas

Human Name: Samantha Jones

Brith Year: 1519

Human Age: 19

Gender: Female

Bio: She was born when the Spanish began exploring her land, and for the first couple hundred years of her exsistance lived with Spain. By the time Mexico rebelled, she was a teen and capable enough of assistance of her older sister. However she engaged in her own revolution not to soon after Mexico's in a bid to join the US. Entering the Union eventually as a slave state (a practice she, along with the rest of the southern states abhorred.) she was immediately in the Southern States group. A skilled fighter from the start, she had already fought three wars by this point in her history and was a helper in America's fighting against the Native Americans(who were a 'threat' to Texas as well). Eventually she joined Valitine(The South's Persona) and Virginia as they lead the South in it's bid for freedom. While other states came worse off, Texas was able to repel all attacks into Texas. She tried to succeed once more after the Civil war in legal battles, but again failed. She throughout the years has been seeking to excel her state, which has risen to prominence in the passing years. She's also done a lot for the Military, personally helping fight whenever America enters into a Major war like Vietnam, or World War 2. She lives in a Mansion outside of Austin, and considering she's one of the more developed(mature) states, she requires less supervision from Alfred.

Appearance: She's got golden brown eyes, with a sort of Spaniard look to her. She's white, but more tanned. She's a dirty blonde, with her hair going into a long pony tail. Considering everything is "bigger" in Texas, she's the most curvy state there is. (Which gives California another reason to dislike her) She's usually wearing plaque shirts, and blue jeans. Though, she wears other more fashionable things. (This depending if she's at a special event, out with other Southern States shopping, or doing something in a girly fashion. Though she's definitely a lot rougher than other States, though that's kinda the norm among the southern personas.)

Height: 5'11

Relationships:

On the whole, Texas has good relationships. However anything of notice falls into two categories. Southern States, and California. Southern States have exceptionally good relations with Texas, while California and Texas have a Rivalry/Hatred thing going on. Oh, yeah, then there's Mexico, her older sister. They're on….colder relations, though she has exceptional relations with the Mexican state on her border for historical reasons, however she's getting annoyed with the Cartel problems.

It has been a week since the inauguration, and it was time for the president to finally meet America. The states too, and emotions were running high. There were states like Texas who were ready to meet and work with the president. Of course there were liberal states such as New York, that while skeptical, were level headed enough to work with the president. Then there was California…

To say the least, she was livid with the election of Donald Trump to the highest office in the land, and her attitude was quite obvious as she sat in the large dinner set up to meet the President and his VP. It took all the convincing Louisiana had to turn America away from serving Burgers.(And I mean just burgers) Though, regardless of what's being served, (Louisiana cooked, just in case you're wondering) California seemed to be cooking up a rage not seen in a while.

Texas couldn't help but notice her sister's obvious hatred, and it reminded her of South Carolina in the days following Abe's election. He screamed, he cursed, and simply couldn't let it go….. of course, his succession and the Civil War were years ago. That doesn't mean reminders of that war, and America's anger against his rebelling states. While Texas didn't mind to see her lose her cool and stew in her own juices, her behavior did remind her a lot of less than pleasant times.

The repercussions after the war(It soooooo wasn't civil. They should really rename it.), and the South's persona, Valentine Jones. Some states got off better than others, Texas for example, or there were States like Georgia who's scars are still visible(like everywhere, but I'll get to her later), the girl staying bedridden for years after the war.

Then there was Valentine….oh, she expected America to be mad. However…...They never suspected that he would go on to beat her to death. Their sister. An Example for any belligerent states in the future? Who knows, but his actions were only explained years later by England. Though, the answers were unseemly at best….

So, to say the least, the level of California's hatred deeply concerned Texas. She knew her sister for years, and became apart of the US around the same time, though Texas gained statehood first. However, California was never this… intense in all the years she's known her, even in war. Even when they were arguing who made Mexican inspired food better, which got ridiculously heated. I mean pulling out knives and shotguns heated..(I place my bet on Mexico, I mean, she is Mexico…)

Not even in the days after national tragedys, such as Pearl Harbor. Now that, was scary. She seemed to be calm, the kind where you know something is of, or, at least until she beat Japan half to death for hurting Hawaii. California is a very emotional person, but in a positive way. Anger isn't really something she flaunts around.. What California might do was unknown, though beating a president seemed excessive. Though California is known to not control her emotions well. (Like, seriously, she cried like crazy when her favorite brand of shampoo went out of business. Or she threatened the person at Starbucks for messing up her order.)

Texas suspected no one was more worried than Alfred. There had been arguments among the states throughout the election, and Alfred was doing his best to smooth out the relations between his states, however his attempts seemed to be failing. (Burgers don't solve everything Alfred!)

Now, 15 minutes before Donald Trump was to be reveled one of the tightest kept secrets the US had. The fact the personas existed, and what they did. (There were exceptions, such as a teen in Texas. I'll explain him later, though it may be a while. Don't forget. Or do forget, I don't own your life.) All the personas sat talking in their little groups.

Of the states, New York was the historical leader of the bunch. However, Texas and California also had vast amounts of influence where they could undermine New York if they desired.(Of the two, California is more likely to try. Texas kinda follows Virginia more, though she has a lot of take charge moments) Then there were sub groups. The Southern group consisted of the South's states(Duh, sprinkle biscuit), and lead by Virginia historically.

While the leadership could have switched to Texas, Texas decides to just back her old friend. This particular group also tends to have lots of attention from Mid-Western states. (It was a mix of Polotics and Culture. That and the Mid-West likes Southern cooking, while California has callled it "Diabetes causing filth." To which in response, Texas held Louisiana back from stabbing the "Slutty whore, who's never cooked a day in her damn life!" Yeah, the states get that serious about cooking. It's kinda bewildering, though food has been known to get favors from Alfred)

Of course there was the Northern Group, the Western Group, and the territories. Each sitting at different tables, chatting relaxingly. America himself would got to all the tables and chat them up occasionally, mentioning they're awesome, and how they all help make him awesome. It's an exciting time for everyone to be together, and makes it easier for Alfred to easily reach anyone.

At the South's table, Texas leaned over to Louisiana and whispered "How do you think this is all gonna go down?" She asked the shortish blonde, though if you let her looks fool you into thinking she was fragile, you don't know Louisiana.

Speaking of Louisiana (Why am I explaining her to you? I don't know, I'm going to end up doing a profile on her later anyway. Though this will be quick. Or basically shut it and listen.) she's basically what one might consider one of the more interesting characters in the South. Louisiana is surprisingly resilient, and the cook for whenever the States Gather. Why? Cause she damn near killed the last cook for incompetence.(Montana)

"To be honest, I believe cool-heads will prevail. As long as Mister Trump doesn't do anything outrageous, I'm sure California won't try to stab him." She said, though Texas doubted how sure she was. Louisiana honestly wasn't taking the words coming out too seriously herself. She could totally see Cali trying to kill the president. Yes, that does say something about her perception of California.

"Oh come on, you or York will keep her in check. Though I will admit her conduct is concerning, though we didn't even go to Abraham's introduction dinner to begin with, so maybe she's willing to cooperate. Albeit begrudgingly." She continued as she saw the freckled Texan frown with doubt.

The two talked quitetly until it began to become obvious the Secret Service in the room were scrabbling about the room. It then became apparent that the president was going to be arriving very soon to Alfred's large house on the outskirts of Washington D.C.

Alfred came to the large dining room, and loudly cleared his throat, gathering all his states and territories attentions. "Listen, I don't care what some of y'all think about this man. He's the President, and we're going to respect that. It was a nasty election, I will admit that, but that's all over now. It's time we welcome out new leader." Alfred looked at all his states, and tried to not be so strict when it came to things like this. However there were times even America had to be more blunt than he'd care for.

He said this in what was supposed to be a short announcement, though California couldn't hold her tounge for the life of her. "You mean our new Fuher, America?" She said in a moody tone, in her very belligerent mood as of late.

"California, shut it. You've never talked to a Nazi in your life, and this isn't one. He's a good many things….not a Nazi. Believe me, I've killed Nazis. I've talked to them. I've pulled off my pants, smacked my ass, and wiggled it virgoursly as I was laughing at them.(what am I even writing)Texas can attest to that." He said, which Texas could. The wiggling his ass part was especially true, though unfortunate. If you're going to wave your ass at Nazis with guns, does it suprise you if you get shot? Texas thought it shouldn't. Alfred then turning to New York, says "Okay York, you're his home state. You get the pleasure of greeting him as the first state."

Nodding, he got up following Alfred. He wasn't a fan of Trump, though he wouldn't allow himself to hate him. They walked out to the front of the Mansion, and three cars pulled up to the mansion two minutes later. In the second one in the group, two men got out. Those two men are...

to be introduced in the next chapter!


End file.
